


【双子北】低热（十四）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 14:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫侑视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇，本来预计这次飙车，但为了铺垫一下双子的感情所以飙车顺延。





	【双子北】低热（十四）

脖子好痒。  
宫侑感到那个人的嘴唇贴在自己颈侧，柔软得引人遐想。对方的搂抱让治的肩膀撞到他的肩膀，导致他现在能听到心跳的三重奏。有点害羞。纵然已经做过不知道多少次，告白后的亲昵举动还是会让他脸颊发烫。  
北前辈好近。  
难以想象的甘美气息，使呼吸不由得急促起来。他贪婪地嗅着北前辈的味道，觉得整个世界上再也不可能有第二个像北前辈这样的人，这么好，这么美，这么爱他们。北前辈的发梢拂过他的下巴，头发的颜色由浅白色和棕黑色组成。不对，这些说明颜色的词显得太平淡了，根本无法形容出他看到的一切。被汗水浸湿、微微发亮的头发，好看得让他想哼歌。应该说那是充满光泽的奶油色和巧克力色，即使用来为百年老店的招牌蛋糕裱花也绰绰有余，而且肯定比销量最高的甜品还要美味。光是看治的模样便足以确认，因为即使是走进美味的自助餐厅，那家伙的眼神也不如此刻这般闪亮。  
好想吃掉北前辈。  
耳边回荡起奇妙的声响，宛若未关紧的柜门在摇晃。他记得这种声音。他曾经把北前辈按在柜子上做，就是相似的响动。那时的北前辈真可爱呀，眼中泛泪，带着哭腔的呻吟和喘息。他们以前曾经偷看过老爸的成人影片，可是，与北前辈的声音相比，女优的叫喊显得那样矫揉造作，犹如塑料食物模型般干硬。北前辈好漂亮，北前辈叫得真好听。即使现在回忆起来，胸口依然像是要炸开似的。  
为什么会这么可爱！  
正当侑沉浸于迅速膨胀的幻想，幻想的根源突然抽身而退。他本能地想追上去扑倒对方，却又一次被自家兄弟从后面扯住衣领。  
“治，放手！”  
“你准备做什么？”  
“别废话！你当然知道我想做什么！”  
“就是因为猜到你要做什么才会阻止你。”  
问答之间，北前辈的身影已经消失在楼梯上。侑出神地注视楼梯，想象着北前辈领口和头发中间露出的一小块裸露的脖颈，上面铭刻着他们的吻痕和咬痕，在空气里熠熠生辉。他使劲喘了几口气，扭头把不满的眼神作为武器朝治投掷，那家伙却丝毫不为所动。  
“装什么乖宝宝！你明明也硬了！”  
他立刻指着治下面可疑的突起责备道。换成别人也许能为自己强行辩白拒绝承认，但他们是十多年同吃同住的双胞胎兄弟，这种程度的生理反应别想瞒过彼此的眼睛。  
“如果在这种情况下都不硬，根本不能算是男人。”  
治面不改色地承认。  
“那你为什么阻止我！”嚷出这句话，侑突然觉得脑内灵光一闪，“我知道了！你是不愿意被我抢先对不对！这次你想先和北前辈做！小气鬼！”  
治静静看着他，懒得说话。这非但不是内心有愧的表现，反而更接近对无药可救者的鄙视和嘲弄。  
“混蛋！你这是什么意思呀！”  
“请不要预设别人的智商和情商都像你一样低。”  
“你也没好到哪里去吧！”  
治没理他，捡起一瓶滚到脚边的麦茶，拧开瓶盖咕咚咕咚喝起来。想到麦茶是北前辈招待他们两人的，侑顿时感到不能让治一个人占便宜，赶紧跑到沙发那一头，捡起另一瓶麦茶，不甘示弱地大口大口灌下去。  
或许是因为确实口渴，或许是因为北前辈经手的饮料格外美味，冰冰凉凉的麦茶滑入喉咙的感觉十分爽快，他不禁发出“呼啊”的赞叹声。入口微苦，回味甘甜，他一口气喝掉大半瓶，终于可以平心静气面对治那个混蛋。  
“昨天晚上……”  
治罕见地主动开口，手里抓着的麦茶只剩下一个空瓶子。  
“在你的印象里，北前辈是心甘情愿的吗？”  
“呃……”  
宫侑很想说到后来已经是北前辈哭着求他们继续，不过最开始的那段时候……虽然也可以借口说是在信息素的作用下思维混乱记不清了，可他没必要对自己的双胞胎兄弟说谎。  
“……我猜，应该不算吧。”  
他不情愿地承认。  
“我不用猜。我记得北前辈开始是不愿意的，是我们强迫他。”  
治的话轻轻戳了他一下，他立刻像个气球似地爆炸。  
“又不是我们的错！那是不可抗力！”  
侑挥舞双臂主张道，用力过猛，瓶子里的麦茶洒出一小半，吓得他赶紧抓出一张纸巾来擦。幸好是洒在龟裂的茶几上，没有弄脏沙发。他一边擦，一边心疼北前辈给的麦茶又减少了。他本来可以像治那样全部喝完，但他舍不得。就像那盒梅干和那包糖，他吃了很久很久，快到赏味期限才恋恋不舍地吃掉最后一口。  
“我当然知道那是不可抗力。如果没有不可抗力，现在你应该坐在警察局里跟警官解释。”  
“凭什么只有我进警察局啊！你也会一起进去的！”  
这次侑吸取了教训，提前拧好麦茶的瓶盖才开始用力地反驳。  
“没有不可抗力，我不可能强迫北前辈。所以强奸犯只有你一人。”  
“我不信！你怎么可能不对北前辈动手！”  
“我会好好诱导北前辈，让他亲口答应下来。”  
“滚啦！你这个诱奸犯也没有更高尚好么！”  
侑被自己无耻的兄弟气得呼哧呼哧喘粗气，恨不得下一秒就喷出火来烧掉那个无耻的家伙。恰在他准备扑上去揍人的前一秒，背后楼梯的方向传来熟悉的脚步声。  
是北前辈。  
他一个激灵，下意识地立正站好、挺胸抬头、屏息凝神。治站在他对面，看治的反应就仿佛看到了镜子里的自己。脚步声渐渐远去，好像那个人根本没发现他们的争执。兄弟二人不约而同松了一口气。  
侑侧过头，谨慎观察那边的动静。北前辈的侧脸在他视野的尽头停留了两、三秒，随即走进像是浴室的房间，闭合的门扉切断了他的目光。不知为何，对方泛红的面庞掀起一股异样的色气感，激荡于长长的走廊，形成不可思议的旋涡，吸走了他的注意力和他的身体。  
“你准备做什么？”  
治毫无新意地揪住他的衣领，毫无新意地重复着方才的问题。  
“就……北前辈准备洗澡，我去听个响声都不行吗？”  
他小声嘟囔。  
“别找借口。你想和北前辈做爱，没错吧？”  
“这是明摆着的事情呀！”  
“但是强迫性质的性行为很容易给被强迫的一方留下心理阴影，资料上都是这样说的。据说严重一些的还会患上精神创伤，影响将来的生活。”  
“呜哇！有这么严重吗？”  
侑大惊失色。  
治倒也没打算吓唬他，而是用就事论事的平静口吻继续说道。  
“所以这一次我们要好好表现，让北前辈喜欢和我们做爱。”  
“你说好好表现……可我觉得昨夜我们的表现也不差呀！北前辈都爽哭了……”  
“白痴。”  
治不假思索地说。  
“莫非你认为北前辈是那种只要身体爽就好的男人吗？”  
“当然不是，不过……”侑底气不足地反驳，“我觉得身体爽也很重要呀！”  
治瞪了他一眼，就像在说“我什么时候说身体爽不重要了，你到底能不能听懂人话”。这一眼足以让周围的气温下降十摄氏度，侑觉得自己快要瑟瑟发抖了。  
“简而言之，我们要让北前辈离不开我们。所以我们必须要让北前辈幸福。”  
“但是……”  
侑同意治的结论，可他终究无法掩饰自己的本性。  
“我想把北前辈弄坏。”  
不是真的弄坏，而是以弄坏的势头去做爱。想要用身体传达这份激烈的爱意，想要将北前辈做得乱七八糟，浑身因为舒服而酥软，因为兴奋而颤抖，再也没有余力抑制呻吟，只能断断续续喊出他们的名字。只有他才可以，只有他们才可以。他们舍不得弄坏北前辈，然而弄坏与否全部由他们来决定，因为北前辈是他们的东西，所有的一切的都属于他们。  
“这一次，要温柔，要体贴。”  
治轻声说，脸上却浮现出与说辞截然相反的笑容。  
“然后，尽情用快乐让北前辈崩溃呀。”  
侑看到同一巢穴的兄弟露出獠牙，笑得像饥饿的野兽，笑得像贪婪的怪物，笑得和自己一模一样。  
新一轮围猎即将开始。  
他们彼此呼应，情绪高昂，志在必得。  
——只是，这个开局看起来实在不够光明正大。  
他们一左一右躲到浴室门外，后背紧靠墙壁，竖起耳朵探听动静。  
既然治振振有词表示要温柔要体贴，那么他们最好还是先听北前辈的话，等对方洗完澡再来做。  
但是，里面是意想不到的安静。  
没有水声，什么响动都没有。等了两分钟，侑忍不住伸长脖子，把整只耳朵贴到门上。贴紧的一瞬间，他仿佛听见某种轻响。  
像是衣服落入筐中的柔和声音。  
以常理而论，间隔一道门，他应该听不到如此细微的声响。但最近几天他的感官灵敏得好似野生动物一般，能看清北前辈发梢的闪光，能单凭气味还原出恋人的轮廓，当然也能听清那个人衣衫落下的响动。有人说Alpha和Omega的发情期算是某种程度返祖现象，所以他大概也变成了动画片里身强力壮的原始人，准备把恋人整个掠走，不落下一根头发一丝气味。  
侑想象着每一件脱下的衣服都带有北前辈的体温，沾染着北前辈特有的气味。那些衣服曾经包裹住那个人的隐私部位，又因为他们的存在而浸得温暖湿润。这种想象让他羞得发热，热得发烫，他几乎能听到脸颊炙烤木门的轻微滋滋声。就算是小学和治跑去偷窥女浴室，他也不曾如此紧张。那时他们的好奇心远大于一切，现在则怀抱完全不同的感情。  
当然有性欲。  
还有更多更多的喜欢。  
多到能淹没整条走廊、整座房屋、整个世界的喜欢，与心脏一起坚定有力地跳动。喜欢这个称呼早已容不下这么多的感情，就像之前喊出来的告白一样，这是爱。  
他们真的好爱北前辈。  
他们好爱坦率说出想要做爱的北前辈。  
每当他们以为他们没法更爱北前辈的时候，北前辈总能让他们更爱他。  
“喂，你克制一点。”  
治压低嗓音说。  
“我知道呀，我知道。”  
侑也意识到自己的问题出在哪里。他的心跳和呼吸都吵闹得太厉害了，比他们的谈话还要引人注目。  
“万一被北前辈发现，就说我们担心他，怕他身体虚弱洗澡中途晕过去，所以在门口守候。”  
没想到兄弟竟然能把近似偷窥的行为包装得如此善良体贴，侑忍不住赞叹道：“不愧是治，真够卑鄙的！”  
“我本来就是担心北前辈……”  
无论治说什么，侑都坚定地认为对方的真正想法肯定跟自己一模一样，恨不得早一秒抱住恋人。然而，对方的话刚说到一半，浴室里便传来更加美妙的声音。  
治立刻住嘴。侑恨不得把两只耳朵都贴在门上。  
声音越来越清晰，引人遐想的空间也迅速被充血的器官所填满。  
那是确凿无疑的呻吟。  
带着百分之一的担心和百分之九十九的欲望，他撞开门，爱情让关切的话语脱口而出。  
“北前辈！你没事吧！”  
侑本来认为，昨夜推开更衣室大门的瞬间，荡人心魄的场面足以让他铭记一生。然而，看到半裸的北前辈的瞬间，前者的地位顿时受到颠覆性的挑战。  
北前辈在笑。这个笑容不可思议地动人，洋溢着摒弃不安的幸福感。  
他想用手指爱抚这个笑容，想用嘴唇亲吻这个笑容，想把这个笑容吞噬殆尽，想将自己的全部献给这个笑容。  
前一夜，许许多多的细节被卷入信息素激发的巨大旋涡，消失不见。  
此时此刻，他们定要敲骨吸髓，不放过一点一滴，就像把与快乐有关的全部深深烙印于恋人体内那样。

【未完待续】

后记

我懂社畜的痛，我真懂。  
虽然周末加班，不过还是努力赶出更新。尽管上周承诺了甜烧白，但考虑到铺垫一下双子对北前辈的感情，还是在中间加了一段兹姆的主视角。  
充满独占欲的双子真是太可爱了，他们真的是强烈又率直的喜欢，想要恋人的一切又可以为恋人付出一切，不知道该说是太自私还是太有奉献精神XD  
甜烧白会有的，不过如果能请海参太太来一段American Style的激情飙车，估计甜烧白会更加顺产唷AxA  
最后，大家都去看海参太太的罪案Paro呀，剧情非常引人入胜。最近更新的那段北和大Boss（大概是？）隔空对视的瞬间画面感真的太强了，感觉背后汗毛都竖起来了。比起一直很愉快的双子，我更好奇北身上隐藏的秘密。如果说双子是易燃易爆危险物品，北就像个不定时核弹一样，一旦爆炸后果肯定不堪设想。夏天已经过了所以请海参太太不要再夏眠了哦！


End file.
